


Space Daddy Slay

by Capsiclerogers1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Read at Your Own Risk, space daddy shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclerogers1998/pseuds/Capsiclerogers1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gasp and let out a scream as you arch your back, your body consumed by the feeling that ran down your spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You gasp and let out a scream as you arch your back, your body consumed by the feeling that ran down your spine.

 

Shiro sits up in the bed and asks if you're okay. You nod, and explain that you had a nightmare. It was terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

You let out a groan as you get out of bed, your entire body sore from the previous night. 

 

You spent nearly five hours making a cake. That fondant was really a bitch to roll out. The cake looks terrible. Look at it, it's begging for death. Not that it can die, it's just a cake. Shiro pats you on the back and tells you that you deserve an A for effort.


	3. Chapter 3

You pant a bit as you walk, your legs a bit wobbly from what had just happened. Shiro looks at you and grins. He asks you if you had fun, and if it was too fast. You shake your head and tell him it was perfect, your voice a bit raspy from all your screaming. 

 

Shiro was right, that roller coaster really was the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write as many of these as I can, and I'm going to try to update as often as I can. Thank you to those of you who left me kudos! (You too Sam. You're the reason I posted these to begin with XD)

Both you and Shiro are panting and letting out moans. Your knees feel week as the two of you desperately struggle to catch your breath, completely exhausted....

 

from all the running you had to do because you nearly missed the bus. You told Shiro that stopping for food was a bad idea, but he just  _had_ to eat. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is a bit longer and more detailed. It's also not as humorous as the other chapters, so i apologize in advance.

You let out a groan of pain as Shiro slams into your body. "Are you alright?" He asks you a bit breathlessly as he stops his actions. "Don't be afraid to tell me if I'm being too rough." He says. "N-no, it's okay, I can take it." You reply as you pant a bit. You can already tell that your body will be sore later; it's already starting to ache, and you two weren't anywhere near finished. There was no way you would back out now, not when you've already gone this far. You grin when you realize that Shiro is still distracted with his concern for you, and decide to take advantage of it.

 

You kick him as best as you can in an attempt to get him off of you, which to your surprise, actually worked. You then grab him by the arm and muster all the strength you can manage, then throw him above you and to the other side of the mat. Shiro looks at you, his face an expression of utter shock. "What? You're the one who wanted to spar." You say with a smirk. "And I told you, I'm stronger than I look."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltron is back and so am I.

You're letting out small moans and groans, your body can't handle the overwhelming feeling. You let out a small grunt, then reach back and grab at the headboard of the bed.

 

Shiro walks in and sees you trying to reach your laptop, then just picks it up and hands it to you. He knows you're too comfortable and too lazy to actually move from bed. He's been there too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but really, I'm probably going to write an actual fic for Shiro. It will (and won't) follow along with season two. Yes, I'm aware that makes no sense XD If you want me to explain, feel free to ask in the comments.

 You let out a small sound of pain as your body began to shake slightly. You didn't know how much more of this you could take. "Shiro, I told you, you're not going to fit, you're too big." You say. 

 

Shiro just ignores you and reaches through the small space between you and the others, managing to place his hand on the red spot and causing Lance to fall. You forgot how much you hated Twister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead! I was revived by season three and I had to write something for shiro after those episodes! Miiiiinor spoiler for s3!

Shiro let out a small groan of pain when you roughly pulled his hair. It was an accident, but you still smirked a bit at the sound he had made.

"You've got to be a bit more gentle with me." He said before he let out another groan as a result of you unintentionally repeating your previous actions. Okay, so maybe that second one was a bit intentional, but he deserved it for complaining. 

"Maybe if you listened to me and sat still I wouldn't accidentally pull your hair." You say as you finish gathering Shiro's hair and tie it up into a bun. It had taken longer than you'd expected because he decided to keep trying to move away, but it looked just as great as you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to see shiro in a bun. That long hair KILLED ME.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought this was a serious fic? Nah, fam. This is just a bunch of misleading crack fics XD
> 
> I do intend on writing a real Shiro/reader fic though, so keep that hope you had in the beginning


End file.
